


[podfic] to build a fire

by anoneknewmoose



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: 5 Times, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drabble Sequence, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/pseuds/anoneknewmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete sleeps like he's hibernating, seeks out heat like a missile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] to build a fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to build a fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/711493) by [girlpearl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl). 



> My first podfic! :D For [girlpearl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpearl/pseuds/girlpearl) on her bad day. My thanks to [were_duck](http://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck) for encouragement and beta. ♥

Length: 0:03:45  
Size: 3MB  
  
Download: [mp3 @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?25kj4nk4xkjx4ov)  
  
Streaming: 

(this was pretty quick and dirty and a bit of an experiment, so no cover art or .m4b. sorry bros!)


End file.
